In order to satisfy customers, many businesses have established drive-through service lanes. The drive-through service lanes allow customers to conduct a transaction without leaving their vehicles. Examples of drive-through service lanes include fast-food restaurants and banks. In some configurations, service is transacted via a two-way communication and/or via a window with an employee that may be remote or nearby. In other configurations, such as at a bank, the transaction may be fully automated with a machine. In these cases, the customer is typically required to drive up to the transaction device to conduct the transaction.